Everyone Needs Purple
by WondaGal
Summary: There is a new ranger on the team. She's Jayden's past and future. Her zord is the wolf. She's the team's second in command. Will the team be able to accept her? Will Xandred finally be defeated? Will Jayden and the new ranger get their happy ending? R&R.
1. The Archives

AN: This is my take on if there was an eighth ranger. Her name is Piper Taylor. I only own Piper, her zords and powers, and Snare, but I don't Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

The Archives

(Emily-POV)

Ji had called Antonio, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and I to the main room.

"I've been looking through the archives and I found something you may be interested in," Ji told us as he laid a scroll on the table.

We looked at it. On the scroll was a purple samurai ranger and next to her stood a wolf. Around her it was painted black.

"A purple ranger?" Jayden asked.

"She's not just any anger. The purple ranger was always considered second in command of the team, just as the red ranger was always the leader. The purple ranger's element is darkness. Her folding zord is the wolf. The team is not yet complete because we're missing the second in command," Ji replied.

"How do we contact her?" Mike asked.

"I'll do my best to figure something out."

About a week later, we were standing on the front porch, waiting for the arrival of the mysterious purple ranger. Then I saw her, coming through the wooden gates. She was a brunette with pale blue eyes. Antonio's jaw dropped when he saw her. She walked over to us.

"Hey, I'm Piper Taylor," she greeted us as a mini wolf folding zord flipped onto her shoulder, "and this is Wolf."

"Nice to meet you, Piper, my name is Ji and I'll be your mentor and this is the team, Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily, and Antonio," Ji greeted her.

"Come on in," I told her. She entered and Mia and I led her upstairs.

"Emily and I cleared a room out for you," Mia told her.

"You didn't have to do that," Piper protested.

"Yes, we did, as the team's second in command, you have a right to your own room."

Piper sighed. We went to the end of the hall and entered the room that was next to Jayden's. Mia and I had painted the two side walls a pale purple and the two other walls a dark purple. We got Piper a queen size bed with a canopy. The wood was white, so we got a white dresser and side tables as well as a desk.

"If you don't like it, we can_" I was cut off by Piper.

"No, no. I love it. It's a polar opposite to my element, but it feels like home already," Piper told us. I noticed that Piper had a faraway look in her eye and I think Mia noticed too.

"Well, your uniform is in the closet. You may want to get changed. Jayden wants us all outside for training," I told Piper.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

I slipped into my black uniform with purple accents. I then headed outside to the training yard. I found Mia and Kevin going at it with kendo sticks. Emily and Mike were doing the same. Antonio was working on his symbol of power. Jayden stood at Ji's side watching the others fight.

"So, Piper, how well do you handle a sword?" Jayden asked.

"Pretty well. My Mom taught me and I fight pretty well to, or so I'd like to think," I replied.

Jayden tossed me a kendo stick and I caught it without even giving a him side glance. It was second nature to me.

He led me off the deck and we began to fight.

The others noticed and stopped what they were doing to watch us spar.

Jayden and I began to swing our kendo sticks around. I almost had him too, but he dodged my blow. He made to trip me by swiping his stick under my feet, but I front flipped over his head. I landed on my feet, with my back to him. I turned around to face him. We were both still, waiting for the other to make the first move. I charged and so did Jayden. He blocked my attacks and the neck thing I knew he had me pinned to the ground.

He helped me up. "You have good form, I honestly don't think that there's anything you need to work on right now," he told me.

I heard a loud beeping noise.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The Gap Sensor," Kevin replied.

"There's a Nighlok attack on Main Street, hurry Rangers. Oh and Piper, you may want this," Ji told me as he handed me a Samuraizer.

I ran out with my team and we all shouted, "Go, Go, Samurai!"

Seconds later I found myself in a dark purple costume and helmet with my symbol of power on it. Wolf was in a holster on my belt.

The seven of us ran out the wooden gates and made it to Main Street where we found a Nighlok making people run in fear.

"Hey Nighlok!" Mike shouted.

"That's Snare to you rangers," the Nighlok replied. He blasted Mike, who fell back, but recovered and got up.

Mike, Mia, Emily, Antonio, and Kevin charged at Snare. They were slashing at him, but it didn't work.

"Jayden, I have an idea," I whispered.

"I figured you might. What is it?" he asked.

"We combine our symbols and injure him, if not finish him."

"Alright."

"Toss me your sword."

He handed me his sword and I knelt with the blades facing the ground. I spun the power discs and a dark flame rose up and injured Snare.

Snare exploded and then he grew into a giant Nighlok.

We didn't waste any time.

"Lion Folding Zord!

"Wolf Folding Zord!

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Turtle Folding Zord!"

"Octozord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

We all got into our respective zords.

"Okay guys, give it your all!" Jayden told us. I concentrated and drove Wolf forward to attack Snare. He deflected me and I jumped back beside Lion, Jayden's zord.

"Jayden, we need to work as one," I told him.

"You're right," he replied. Lion, Dragon, Ape, Bear, and Turtle united to form one megazord. The wolf was a lone creature, so I wouldn't be combining with them at this time. Antonio decided to keep Octo off to one side as well.

"Guys, I have an idea," I told them.

"You're just full of ideas, aren't you?" Kevin told me. He was being rude.

"Enough Kevin!" Mia told him.

"What is it, Piper?" Jayden asked.

"If you guys can cover me, I have a way to finish this guy off," I told them.

"You heard the second in command," Mike told the others.

"Wait for my signal," I told them.

I closed my eyes. I felt my element within and opened my eyes and shouted, "Now!" I made Wolf pounce at Snare and Wolf slashed him. Snare exploded.

We all de-morphed and the zords went back to their miniature selves and sat on our shoulders.

"So, what's next?" I asked.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	2. Blue Can't Stand Purple

AN: Kevin doesn't seem to like Piper. I own Piper, her zords and her powers, bt I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Blue Can't Stand Purple

(Mia-POV)

I was sitting in the main room with Emily, Mike, Antonio, and Kevin. Kevin was currently ranting.

"...completely irresponsible. She can't just come in here and suddenly she's a Samurai. She can't suggest ideas and battle plans on the battle field. It's not her place," Kevin vented.

"Kev, are you ticked, just because she can pin you at hand to hand combat and with a sword in her hand?" Mike smirked.

Kevin was about to yell at him, but I stopped him.

"Enough, Piper's part of the team and whether you like it or not, she's our second in command," I told Kevin.

"Speaking of the ranger in purple where is she?" Antonio asked.

"She's outside, training with Jayden," Mike replied.

"Good, she needs to learn how true Samurais do things," Kevin replied.

I heard the sound of footsteps running away.

"Or at least we thought she was outside," Emily whispered.

"Kevin, get out there and fix this!" I told him, "You hurt her. Go and apologize."

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

I sat down on the deck in the training yard. I buried my head in my arms and broke down in tears. Sobs escaped my lips.

"Piper?" I heard a male voice ask.

I raised my head and found Jayden standing there with his kendo stick.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he placed his kendo stick in the rack and sat down next to me.

"Kevin hates me, apparently I'm not welcome here," I choked out.

"Piper, you're welcome here, Kevin doesn't know the truth. I knew from the moment we met again," Jayden replied as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I didn't think you remembered me," I told him.

"How could I forget my girlfriend?" Jayden asked as he kissed my lips. He pulled away and gazed at me.

"Do you still have it?" he asked.

"Yeah. It's permanent," I told him. I held my wrist out and written there was a tattoo of the fire and darkness symbols combine. Jayden lifted his sleeve and showed me his tattoo of the same two symbols combine. I heard a gasp and the sound of a set of feet running away.

"Are you ready?" Jayden asked.

"Of course," I replied.

* * *

><p>(Kevin-POV)<p>

I went straight to the others.

"Did you know that Piper and Jayden are dating?" I asked. Ji was with them and he looked at me. I mentally slapped my forehead.

"Have a seat Kevin," Ji told me. I sat down. "Every time a purple ranger joined the Samurai team, she charmed the red ranger. Fire and Darkness became one over and over. Jayden and Piper aren't just dating, they're bound together. Did anyone notice the tattoo on Piper's wrist?"

"Yeah, it looked kinda different," Mia replied.

"It's a combined symbol of Fire and Darkness. Jayden has the same one on his right shoulder. Piper is not just any Samurai, she is Jayden's soul-mate."

"What?" Antonio asked.

"It's true. It's happened before and it's happening now."

"But, did they know each other before?" I asked.

"Of course they did. Piper and Jayden were childhood friends, but then Piper was taken to a different mentor, but no one knows why she was. She left at age fourteen, but not without telling Jayden that she'd be back and that she loved him. He told her that he loved her and she left and he never saw her again, at least not until now."

"Wow," Emily gasped.

"That would explain why they fight in sync. It's like they're one person," Mia stated.

Jayden and Piper entered.

"Listen, Piper, I'm sorry, I just_" I began, but she cut me off.

"I don't need an explanation. Kevin, you can't question me. My being here is because the world needs me. I don't plan on leaving any time soon and now you know why because Ji told you. I don't want you to hate me. Don't question my Samurai heritage again. My Mom wasn't a ranger, but my Dad was, he was the black one, darkness. I was trained by him. I don't know if you've ever heard his name, Daniel Taylor."

"_The _Daniel Taylor?"

"Yes, _the _Daniel Taylor, Jayden's Dad's best friend. He died in the fight against Xandred, just like all the others did. I don't want my Dad's sacrifice to be in vain, so I'll do anything it takes to help seal away Xandred. Plus, I don't want Jayden to die, so I'm going to do the sealing power with him."

"WHAT?" Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily, and Antonio yelled.

"It's true, Piper is my soul-mate, if one of goes down_" Jayden began.

"_we both go down," I finished.

"What makes you think that you can master the sealing power, Piper?" Mike asked.

"I've been training for this for years. The one I'm missing, is my owl zord. It was my Dad's companion as well as Wolf. I don't what happened to it."

"We'll find it, Piper, count on it," Jayden told me.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	3. Owl and the Challenge

AN: A new zord. I own Piper, her zords and her powers, but I don't own Power Ranger Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Owl and the Challenge

(Mike-POV)

Ji gathered us in the main room the next day.

"Piper, you may be pleased, the owl zord has been spotted in the dark forest," Ji told her.

"The dark forest? Ji, isn't that too dangerous?" Jayden asked.

"Not for her, it isn't. Darkness is her element. She will be fine."

"I'll go," Piper declared, before turning to Jayden, "Try not to do anything stupid or dangerous while I'm gone."

She kissed him briefly, grabbed her Samuraizer and a blank power disk. She then headed out the door.

The Gap Sensor went off. "Nighlok attack near the dark forest. You must keep them away from Piper and you can't go in after her," Ji told us.

We nodded and ran to the dark forest, morphing as we went.

We made it to the edge of the dark forest and found a Nighlok draining people's spirits.

"Just in time Rangers, now I can take your spirits! You can call me Splitface!" the Nighlok told us.

"We have to keep him away from Piper," Jayden told us.

We heard a scream and saw a blast of darkness shoot up.

"Oh no, Piper!" Jayden cried. He tried to go into the forest, but Kevin held him back.

"You can't go Jayden! You heard what Mentor said," Kevin told him.

Jayden broke free and sprinted into the woods.

"Should we go after him?" Antonio asked.

"We can't, we have a Nighlok to take care of!" Kevin replied.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

I ignored Kevin and ran into the forest after Piper. I found her lying on the ground by a tree in her ranger suit. She was unconscious. I pulled her helmet off and mine and well.

"Come on Piper! Wake up!" I told her.

"Jay?" she groaned in pain.

"Thank God."

"What are you doing here? Ji told you not to come after me."

"You can't expect me to listen to Mentor when I hear you scream. What happened?"

"Something came after me. It knocked my sword out of my hand. I tried to get it, but couldn't. Wolf tried to defend me, but that's kinda hard to do if you're a miniature sized folding zord. Anyway, I heard a rustle in the bushes, so I called out, 'Who's there?', but no one answered or came out. I found Owl and almost had him too, at until a Nighlok attacked me."

"There was a Nighlok here?"

"Yeah I don't know where he went."

"What was the scream about?"

"I tried using my symbol of dark heart, but it was too much for me. I couldn't handle it. So, I blacked out."

"Where's Owl now?"

"I'm not sure, but we can't lose him."

She stood up and placed her helmet over her head, I did the same.

"There's owl!" Piper told me. Sure enough above us soared a gigantic black owl.

"Wow," I whispered, "he's magnificent."

Owl must have sensed Piper's presence because he soared right into the power disk. The disk turned black.

"Let's go," she told me.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

We managed to make it out and found the rest of the team waiting for us.

"Nighlok's been destroyed," Mike told us.

"Did you get the owl?" Mia asked. I nodded.

Just then, Deker appeared and told Jayden that they would duel at sunset in the canyon.

Jayden accepted.

We headed back to the Shiba house. Everyone stood in the main room. Jayden told Ji where he was going and made to leave. I grabbed his arm.

"You can't go! You'll die! Please just stay here!" I begged.

He didn't listen. His only response was to kiss me, fiercely. He pulled away and headed out the front door. I fell to my knees. I barely registered Mia and Emily hugging me, all I knew was that, that kiss very well could have been the last one I shared with my soul-mate.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	4. Duel and Aftermath

AN: Jayden's returning. I own Piper, her zords, and her powers, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Duel and Aftermath

(Piper-POV)

I sat in my room and waited for Jayden to come home. After a few hours, my tattoo burned like fire and it was glowing red, I ran out to the training yard where Ji and the other rangers were training. I fell to my knees on the wooden porch. Ji looked at me. The others stopped what they were doing and watched.

"Piper, what is it?" he asked.

I was breathing hard. My tattoo seared with pain.

"It's Jayden, " I whispered in pain, "he's hurt."

The others approached us.

"How do you know?" Kevin asked.

"I can feel his pain," I replied as I held up my wrist for them to see. They gasped when they saw the state the tattoo was in.

"Kevin, Mike, Antonio, go to the canyon and bring Jayden home. Hurry!" Ji commanded.

The three boys left and Emily and Mia helped me to my feet.

"Why didn't Ji tell you to go?" Emily asked.

"Because, I'm no shape to go out there. It's difficult to understand," I told them as they took me inside.

"Try us."

"Well, if Jayden hurts, I suffer because his pain is my pain. If I hurt, he does. It's our tattoos. We're bound together by them. He loves me, but we're each other's weakness."

The boys came back with Jayden and placed him in his room.

I entered and climbed onto the king sized bed and sat by his side.

Ji entered and I held Jayden head in my arms.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

I watched Piper with Jayden. She looked so vulnerable with Jayden's head cradled in her arms. I saw her shudder.

"What is it?" Ji asked.

"His shoulder," she whispered.

We all turned our attention to Jayden left shoulder and found the blade of a sword there.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I covered my mouth. Kevin pulled me into a hug.

"Rangers, you best leave, Piper and I will take it from here," Ji told us.

Antonio, Emily, Mike, Kevin, and I headed downstairs.

"Piper looked so dead," Emily whispered.

"She's in lot of pain," I replied.

"You know, I used to _like_ her, but now I see her as a sister. She the other big sister of our family of Rangers," Antonio concluded.

"Hey guys, what do you think is going to happen?" Mike asked.

"Jayden will live, he has to," Kevin replied.

"If he doesn't, imagine what Piper will do," Emily told us.

"Even worse, if Jayden dies, Xandred wins," I told them, "he can't die. He just can't."

We heard a cry of pain and knew that Ji had managed to get the blade out of Jayden's shoulder,, but not without effort. We all winced.

Ji walked quickly down the stairs.

"Ji, what's going on?" Kevin asked.

"The blade is poisoned. Piper believes that she can heal him, but she may not have enough power. Mia, Emily, go, help her."

Emily and I headed upstairs to Jayden's room. We entered, but stayed within the shadows. We noticed that Piper and Jayden were in the same position we'd left them in.

"Piper, I'm going to die and we both know it," Jayden whispered.

"Stop saying that," Piper told him.

"Don't strain yourself," was Jayden's only response. Jayden's eyes closed and my breath caught in my throat.

"Mia? Emily?" I heard Piper ask. Emily and I entered and found Piper sitting on Jayden's bed with the blankets around her and Jayden. His head cradled in her arms. Her cheeks were tear stained. I'd never seen Piper cry.

"Is he...?" my voice trailed off.

"No, he's asleep," Piper replied, "I've tried almost symbol power sequence I know, nothing working. We've even tried using the water from our world, it didn't work." More tears fell from her eyes.

"Piper, don't cry. We'll all look through the archives and see if we can find something," Emily told her.

"Emily's right, there are five other people in this house, six if count Ji, that are willing to help you save Jayden," I told her, "You're not alone."

Piper thanked us and we headed downstairs and found Kevin, Mike, and Antonio sitting on the couches with the archives sitting around the room. So many books.

"Will we ever find a cure?" Emily asked me.

"I don't know, Em," I told her.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	5. Long Night

AN: This has to be the longest chapter. There's lots of Piper/Jayden in this chapter. I own Piper, her zords and her powers, but I don't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Long Night

(Normal-POV)

Mike sat on the couch leafing through as many books as he could. He had to find a cure and he had to find one fast. Jayden's life was on the line.

Kevin sat in the armchair, reading over scrolls. Jayden wouldn't die tonight if Kevin found a cure.

Emily sat on the couch next to Mike, with her feet in his lap. She was sipping pop (caffeine always kept her awake) while going through documents. She wouldn't let her big sister, Piper, cry tonight.

Mia sat in the armchair next to Kevin, going through ancient texts and deciphering words here and there. Mia wanted to keep the team alive. She was the other big sister after all.

Antonio sat in the last armchair. He had his laptop open and was looking for a cure online. Jayden was his best friend and he wasn't going to let his best friend die.

Ji went back and forth between Jayden's room and the main room.

Piper lay on Jayden's bed, next to her soul-mate, her cheeks were tearstained and her breathing was uneven. Piper had been crying and trying to use her power over darkness to save Jayden, but nothing had worked. She was now resting for a moment.

Jayden lay peacefully in Piper's arms.

Aside from Ji's footsteps or the rustling of paper from the main room or the clicks and other sounds from Antonio's laptop, all was quiet in the Shiba household.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

We all sat in silence. All of us had one goal and one goal only at this point: save Jayden. Mike threw down a book. He was frustrated. No words needed to be said. I told Emily to give the documents to Mike and take over deciphering the ancient texts. Emily agreed and I handed her the texts and then headed upstairs to see Piper and Jayden.

Piper hadn't left Jayden's side all night. There was no way she would.

I paused at the doorway, but entered when I heard Piper whisper, "Come in Mia." I entered and found Piper lying on the bed next to Jayden. She sat up and waited for me to speak. Her eyes were dead.

"How are you doing?" I asked.

"I've been better. Did you find anything?" she asked. Her voice sounded weak and weary.

"No, Emily took over the ancient texts while I came up here. Mike's getting frustrated. Piper, what if we can't find a cure?"

"I don't know. Mia, I'm in no state to fight or defend. I can't."

Jayden's eyes opened and I made my retreat out the door. I knew Piper wanted as much time alone with Jayden as possible.

Ji was coming up the stairs, when I entered the hall.

"Jayden's awake," I told him.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

Jayden lay in my arms. Ji entered.

"Piper, I think I may have found something," Ji told me, not at all phased by the position I was in with Jayden, "Try using the symbol of the dark flame."

"Okay," I replied as Ji called the rest of the team. They all entered. I took my Samuraizer and drew the symbols of fire and darkness together as one. The power let out a dark purple glow and I had hard time holding it steady, but when I felt Jayden reach his hand back and grasp my free hand, I felt a spark of hope. I kept at it. My tattoo started searing with pain and I noticed that Jayden's was in the same state mine was in.

I saw the wound becoming smaller and saw the color returning to Jayden's face. His hand firmly grasped my free one.

I couldn't take anymore of the dark flame so I let it go.

"Jayden, say something," I told him.

"Piper, thank you," he told me. His voice had lost the rasp in it. His skin was no longer pale.

The team cheered and then Ji broke it up by saying, "Alright, off to bed, it's been a long night and we all deserve some sleep." Mia, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Antonio left. Ji stood in the doorway, waiting for me.

I made to leave, but, I felt Jayden's hand on my arm.

"Stay," he told me.

I looked at Ji. He nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

I turned around and punched him in the arm. He winced.

"That was almost getting yourself killed," I told him, "but this is for returning yourself to me." I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and brought his lips to mine. His arms wound themselves around me and pulled me down. I pulled away.

"I'll be right back," I told my soul-mate. I went into my room, changed into my nightclothes and came back into Jayden's room. He was already in his nightclothes. I looked around and found candles lit.

"Really, Jayden?" I asked, "Candles at a time like this?"

"I wanted to make this setting a little more romantic," he replied.

"Jay, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Come here."

I came to his side and lay on the bed next to him.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered.

I smiled and he pulled me close to him.

"Piper, I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well, I didn't listen to you. I left you to go and fight. It was reckless of me."

"Jay, stop with the self pity. What's done, is done. What matters is that we're together."

"Piper?"

"Hmm?" I snuggled closer to him.

"I love you." I gasped quietly.

"Jayden, I love you too."

His lips met mine in a sweet kiss.

When we pulled away I placed a hand on his cheek.

"Never do something stupid like that again. If one of us fights, we both do. Got it?" I asked. He nodded and brought my lips to his once more.

"Piper, I honestly don't know where I'd be without you," he told me.

"Me neither," I whispered, "Now, get some sleep, love."

I felt him nod off. I lay awake in his arms. I heard his even breathing. It was a few minutes before I joined Jayden in peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

I heard a light tap on my door. I opened it and found Emily.

"What's wrong, Em?" I asked. She entered and sat down on my bed.

"I feel bad for Piper. I mean, sure, Jayden suffered, but Piper suffered right along with him. She hurt just as much as Jayden, if not more. I still don't understand something," she told me.

"What's that Em?"

"Why didn't Piper say anything about knowing Jayden? I don't get it."

"Well, maybe you should ask Piper. It's a story for her to tell."

"Did she tell you?"

"No, but if she wants to she can. Ji sort of already explained their past."

"I know that, but why did she choose now to come back, why not earlier? I mean, if she truly loved Jayden, shouldn't she have wanted to come back?"

"Em, I know you want answers, but don't ask her now. Let her and Jayden be alone."

I saw Mike walk by. I stood in the hall and cleared my throat.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

'Mia," Mike said in a totally innocent voice, "Would you believe I was going to the basement?"

"No."

"Fine, I was curious to know what the lovebirds were talking about."

"Mike! That's so rude! They want to be alone. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"Sorry."

"Fine. Go back to bed."

He walked back to his room.

"Mia, what are we going to do?" Emily asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Piper. I know it's only been a few days, but she's like a big sister to me. I don't want her to die...I don't want any one of us to die."

"Emily, while being a Samurai, we take chances like this, Piper, Jayden, and Kevin know that as well as Ji does. We fight to defend ourselves and the planet. Don't worry, we'll protect each other."

Emily hugged me. "Thanks Mia," she told me as he got up and left.

I lay in my bed, trying to find sleep, but none came. I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	6. The Past is Brought to the Present

AN: Piper's past. I own Piper, her powers and her zords, but I ddon't own Power Rangers Samurai. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The Past is Brought to the Present

(Piper-POV)

I woke up the next morning to someone shaking me. My eyes opened and I found the place beside me empty. I rolled over and found Emily.

"Morning Em," I told her as I sat up, "Anything wrong?"

"Morning Piper," she replied, "Nothing much is wrong, but I'm curious about a few things, we all are. Would you come down to the main room, so we can talk?"

"Sure."

I got dressed and showered and then headed downstairs. I found everyone sitting in on the couches and armchairs. I seated myself next to Jayden on one of the couches.

"So, what do you want to know?" I asked.

"Can you tell us the whole story?" Kevin asked, "I know Ji left out a few things."

Jayden glanced at me. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, then opened them and began my story.

"Well, when I was five, my Dad had to go and fight Xandred with Jayden's Dad..." I began.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ "Be good to your Mother, Piper, I'll be home soon," Dad told me._

_ "I will Daddy," I replied._

_ "Promise me that if anything happens to me, you'll use this to help you protect the universe."_

_ "I promise Daddy." He handed me a mini box, which flipped open to reveal a wolf._

_ "I love you."_

_ "I love you too."_

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"That was the last time I saw my Dad. My Mom died in a car crash and my older brother dumped me here because it's where my Dad told my Mom to send me in his will," I told them, "That's when I met Jayden..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ I walked up to the house and a man with black hair greeted me._

_ "You must be Piper," he greeted me, "I'm your Mentor, Ji and this is my other student, Jayden."_

_ "Hi," I greeted them._

_ "Jayden, why don't you take Piper out to the training yard."_

_ Jayden and I walked outside and he showed me the training yard._

_ "I'm sorry about your Dad," I told him._

_ "Thank and I'm sorry about yours," he replied._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Jayden and I sort of connected from the start. We trained together and we each other's best friend. He was really the only friend I had in a long time. I liked the new life that I had, but then my brother showed up..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ My brother came to the house that day and he didn't look happy._

_ "Piper, let's go, we're leaving!" he shouted. I was scared of him. He was sixteen and had a bad temper._

_ Ji stepped in._

_ "Brandon, she's aloud to stay if she wants to," he told my brother._

_ "Don't tell me what to do old man! It's your fault we lost our Dad!" Brandon shouted. _

_ I was really scared now._

_ I got into his car, I had little choice. The moment I got in, he hit me._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>My eyes watered. I felt Jayden pulling me close.<p>

"Wait a minute, Ji said that you were transferred to a different Mentor at age fourteen," Mike pointed out.

"That was a lie to protect you guys from knowing the truth,"" I told them.

"So, then what happened?" Mia asked.

"Well for a few years, my life was a living hell. If I didn't do as my brother said, he'd hit me. Then finally, the cops showed up at the door..."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_ The two policemen dragged my brother outside, kicking and screaming._

_ "Do you have anywhere else to go, sweetheart?" a third police officer asked._

_ "Yes, the Shiba house," I replied._

_ He drove me there, with my things and waited until I'd entered the large wooden gates before driving off._

_ End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"My childhood was pretty rough, but when I came back to the Shiba house, I felt better. Jayden made me feel better. Later in life he spent time with Antonio, while I was inside reading and when Antonio moved away, Time went by and Jayden and I grew closer, until one day, it was his fourteenth birthday and I told him that I loved him. He confessed as well and we've been together ever since. However that changed when I got called away. I was working and I had a contract that stated I work for them for nine years. So, I left, but returned when I knew Jayden needed me the most. Ji never contacted me. I felt Jayden's need of me and returned."<p>

"Okay, but what's with the tattoos?" Antonio asked.

"Well, believe it or not, we gave them to each other. We both wanted something to show that we were bound together and the tattoos were permanent, so we drew them on each other at age fourteen."

"So, what happened to your brother?" Mia asked.

"He's supposedly dead, but I think that he's in jail still."

"Not anymore, little sister," a cold voice told Piper. I saw a shudder run through her and Jayden pulled her closer to him.

We all looked up.

"Brandon," Piper whispered, shaking in Jayden's arms.

"Surprise! I'm back!" the man replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Cliff-hanger. I may not update for a while. I've got a good idea for a story I'm working on Fiction Press. I'm on there under the same penname, check out my stories there if you want. Please review. Please.<p> 


	7. Nothing to Fear, but Fear Itself

AN: Sorry I haven't updated in like forever. A plan is made. Disclaimers are obvious, however I own Piper, Wolf, Sceptre of Darkness, Darkeye, Brandon, and Owl. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

Nothing to Fear, but Fear Itself

(Piper-POV)

I was now sitting next to Jayden at the table in the main room. Brandon had been kicked earlier out by Ji and Jayden. Lion and Wolf were playing around on the table, while Jayden and I watched. Once in a while, I'd see Lion get really close to Wolf or vice versa. Wolf flipped onto Jayden's leg.

"She seems to like you," I observed. Lion was more daring and climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"And he seems to like you," Jayden replied, "I'm sorry, for everything you've been through, Piper."

"It's...fine, sacrifices must be made. Sometimes, I miss the life I used to have with my Dad before Xandred grew in power."

"Doesn't it feel good though, I mean working for the greater good like your Dad did?"

"Of course, I love being a ranger and helping people, but I just, miss the old days, sometimes."

"He'll always be a part of you, I can see it. You're just as courageous as he was."

"Thanks Jay."

He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was such a blissful moment until the gap sensor went off.

Jayden released me and we morphed and headed off to save the day again.

We made it to downtown where a Nighlok was terrifying citizens.

"Well if it isn't the Samurai Rangers!" the Nighlok sneered, "I'm Darkeye!" Darkeye shot tentacles out of his body and managed to grab Emily. Mike sliced the tentacle, caught Emily in his arms and set her on her feet. "Ouch, that hurt!" Darkeye cried.

"Emily, are you okay?" Mike asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him.

"Moogers attack!" Darkeye shouted. A small army of Moogers appeared.

Jayden and I unsheathed our spin swords and the others did the same.

"Fire Smasher!"

"Hydro Bow!"

"Sky Fan!"

"Forest Spear!"

"Earth Slicer!"

One by one, their spin swords transformed into their signature weapons. I decided to join them.

"Sceptre of Darkness!" I shouted. My spin sword became a purple sceptre with a dark purple ball at the top. I began to help my team. I finally made it to Jayden's side. I placed the owl disk on my sceptre and went after Darkeye. I slashed him, and Kevin and Mia came to help me. When Darkeye shot out his tentacles this time they were glowing black. He wrapped them around Mia and Kevin. Mia screamed. Kevin struggled. His other five tentacles went for Emily, Mike, Antonio, Jayden, and me. He caught Emily, Antonio, and Mike. After much effort, he managed to get his tentacles on Jayden. Finally, he got me.

I was no longer in battle. I was standing at the Tengen Gate which was in ruins. I saw flashes of color, pink, blue, yellow, gold, green, and red. I looked closer and found my teammates lying lifelessly around me. I went to Mike and Emily first and carefully pulled off their helmets. I checked their pulses, there was none. I went to Mia, Antonio, and Kevin next and did the same. No life. I turned around and found Jayden lying dead at my brother's feet, while he laughed manically.

"No, this can't be real," I whispered.

"It's the only reality sister," Brandon replied.

"No, it's not. This is just a weapon of fear."

I tried to resist Darkeye's power over my fears. I came out of the trance and looked around. I found my teammates still trapped by the tentacles of Darkeye. Our weapons were lying on the ground below us. Something inside of me snapped. I let out a blast of dark energy and Darkeye let us all go.

"Ouch! I'm starting to dry out, so I'll deal with you later," Darkeye replied as he vanished through a gap. I saw my teammates lying on the ground. One by one they came around. I was breathing hard, I felt weak.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked.

"We're fine," Mia replied, "What was that?"

"Our worst nightmares," I replied. I de-morphed and gripped my side.

"What did you do?" Jayden asked as he came to grip my shoulders.

"I used a lot of symbol power to save you all. It took a lot out of me."

"Why weren't you affected?" Kevin asked.

"I was, for a few seconds, but nightmares aren't real and I resisted the Nighlok's power and set us all free."

"Let's get back to the house," Jayden told the others as he scooped me up in his arms, bridal style.

We made it to the house by nightfall and Jayden set me down in my room and lay on the bed next to me.

* * *

><p>(Normal-POV)-In the Netherworld<p>

Darkeye entered Master Xandred's ship and was greeted by none other than Dayu.

"You failed, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes, but I did manage to obtain information about the Rangers that would prove useful," Darkeye replied.

"What is it?" Xandred asked.

"Well, during the fight, the Red Ranger was protecting the Purple Ranger and when I made them see their fears, I saw what they saw. The one thing the Red Ranger is afraid to lose is the Purple Ranger. Perhaps if we take away the Purple Ranger, the Red Ranger will give us the sealing power."

"An excellent idea," Xandred replied. _Perhaps we'll get to flood the world after all, _Xandred thought.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	8. Moogers in the City

AN: A realization for the Rangers. Disclaimers are obvious, but I own, Wolf, Owl, Piper, Brandon, and Darkeye. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Moogers in the City

(Mia-POV)

We morphed and ran into the city. Piper, Emily, and I began to evacuate the citizens. A teenage boy fell and I went to help him.

"Come on, it's not safe here," I told him as I helped him to his feet. A man approached me. "You're a Samurai Ranger!" he exclaimed.

"And you're in danger," I told them, "Please, get to safety."

"Mia!" Piper called, "We could use an extra hand over here!"

"I'm on my way!" I replied, "Sky Fan!" The two citizens looked at Piper for a few seconds and then ran off. I went to help my teammates.

* * *

><p>(Spike-POV)<p>

"I've never seen a purple ranger with the Samurai Rangers before," Uncle Bulk told me as we entered our "dojo," which was really just Uncle Bulk's garage. "Spike, we just fought in battle alongside the Samurai Rangers."

I just nodded. I couldn't stop thinking about the Pink Samurai Ranger. Mia, I think the Purple Ranger called her.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

The seven of us were fighting the Moogers when we heard a deep voice.

"Purple Ranger, Purple Ranger," it kept saying.

All of the Moogers left us alone and went after Piper.

"Oh you want to play that way? Fine. Symbol of Power, Dark Deception!" Piper shouted. There was a cloud of smoke and suddenly there were a small army of Pipers scattered everywhere.

The Moogers didn't know which way to turn. After seconds they were surrounded by Pipers, who exploded, destroying the Moogers in the process.

The real Piper stood at Jayden's side. "That was Golden, Piper!" Antonio commented, "But what was it?"

"Thanks Antonio," Piper replied, "That was a classic move of darkness. It's like a puzzle."

"If you don't figure out which is the original copy, within ten seconds then the copies surround you and explode and you become dust," Jayden explained.

"Did anyone else hear that deep voice?" I asked.

"I heard it," Jayden and Piper said at the same time, then Jayden spoke alone, "That was Xandred. No one else could have controlled the Moogers like that."

We made it back to the house and all sat in the common room. Ji entered.

"What I don't understand is why those Moogers were after Piper," Kevin confessed.

"To understand you need to know the whole story," Ji began, "As I've told you before, the Red Ranger has always been charmed by the Purple Ranger, however, they never truly got together."

"Why not?" Antonio asked.

"Because the Purple Ranger always ended up dying," Piper went on, "Everyone in the Purple Ranger legacy has ended up dead before they could truly be with the Red Ranger."

"Correct. Piper's Father and Jayden's Father were the best of friends and her Father was the Black Samurai Ranger, there was no Purple Ranger, but the results were the same. As for the sealing power, it's been in the Shiba family for years. Jayden's Father weakened Xandred and attempted to seal him away, but died in the process," Ji went on. Jayden stood up and left. Piper looked at the rest of us.

"He never talks about his Father. It hurts him too much," she explained as she stood up and went after him and calling, "Jayden, wait!"

"So, is Piper able to help Jayden seal Xandred away?" Kevin asked.

"As much she'd like to, no, as strong as Piper is, she can't," Ji replied.

"It still doesn't explain why the Moogers were after Piper," Mike pointed out.

"Think about it Mike, what's Jayden's one weakness?" Emily told Mike.

"It's Piper."

"Exactly, and it appears the Nighlok know this now. Xandred wants the sealing power from Jayden and now he has the knowledge of Jayden's only weakness. Xandred will stop at nothing to get his hands on Piper and get that sealing power," Ji told us.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	9. Gone Wrong

AN: This is an intense chapter so be prepared. Disclaimer is obvious, however I own, Wolf, Owl, Piper, and any other characters that aren't from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Gone Wrong

(Mia-POV)

Later, Antonio, Emily, Kevin, Mike, and I were out in the training yard.

"Now I know why we were called out," Emily realized, "to protect Jayden and Piper and give them the happy ending that they deserve."

"That isn't necessary," Jayden replied as he and Piper entered the training yard.

"So, you want your girlfriend to die?" Antonio asked.

"No, I meant protecting us isn't necessary."

"We don't want anyone getting hurt," Piper continued, "so don't go out there and use yourselves as shields for us. Understand?" There was a hint of authority in Piper's voice. We all nodded.

She sat cross legged on the deck and closed her eyes. She was meditating. Mike thought he'd surprise her with a whack of his kendo stick but Piper's eyes flew open and turned so that she was behind him. She kicked him in the back and pinned him to the ground by placing her foot on his back.

"In the future, Mike, don't sneak up on her," Jayden told him, "Darkness gives her heightened senses. The slightest movement and she'll hear you."

"I still don't believe that theory," Piper told him, "Sorry about that Mike." She let Mike go and he stood up.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine," Mike replied.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

That night, I was in my study, writing, when my tattoo seared with pain. I went to Piper's room and entered and found her tossing and turning in bed. She was having a nightmare.

"Piper, wake up!" I told her. Her eyes flew open and she hugged me close and started to sob. "Tell me what happened."

"Well, w-we were on the b-battle field at t-the Tengen Gate a-and I saw you u-use the sealing power a-and i-it killed you. I-I tried to save you, b-but you w-were already, g-gone," she said shakily.

"Shh, it was only a nightmare," I assured her.

The next day, we were called out to the forest, where a Nighlok was. It was Darkeye and another Nighlok. The pair called out Moogers to keep us busy. When we finished with the Moogers, Kevin noticed something.

"The Nighloks are gone," he stated.

Then Emily noticed something else.

"And so is Piper," she added.

"No," I whispered. I fell to my knees. Antonio and Kevin helped me to my feet.

"You can't fall victim to despair Jayden, Piper needs you," Kevin told me.

"Try to sense her presence," Mia suggested.

I closed my eyes and focused only on Piper. She was in a cave in the canyon with the two Nighloks. I opened my eyes.

"She's in a cave in the canyon," I told my teammates, "Let's go." We all ran and made it to the cave in the canyon by noon.

Darkeye and his accomplice stood in the mouth of the cave.

"Hello Rangers, have you meet my accomplice Fang?" Darkeye greeted us

Piper was trapped in a headlock by Fang. Her hands were shackled behind her back, so she couldn't reach her spin sword.

I made to help her and the others did the same.

"Not another step Rangers!" Fang told us as he unsheathed his sword and held it to Piper's neck, "If any of you takes one more step, I stab her with this poisoned, electric blade and if the poison doesn't kill her, then the electric shock from the blade will."

We all froze.

"Give us the sealing power and your precious Purple Ranger will live and we'll return her to you," Darkeye told me.

"Jayden don't! One person is insignificant compared to the world! It's your destiny to seal away Xandred! Don't give up because of me! Keep fighting_" Piper was cut off by Darkeye. "Shut up!" he told her, before turning to me, "What's it going to be Red Ranger, the life of the Purple Ranger or the sealing power?"

I thought it over for a few moments. I loved Piper dearly, but the mission was too important. What am I saying, I couldn't lose her! She's too important to me! But if I give them the sealing power, Xandred wins, if I don't I lose Piper. Either way, I lose. The life of a Samurai is full of sacrifices, maybe this was one of them. But to have to sacrifice Piper, would kill me inside.

"I'll never give you the sealing power!" I declared.

"What!" Antonio, Mia, Emily, Mike, and Kevin cried.

"So be it," Fang replied. Darkeye charged at us and kept us busy while Fang killed Piper. I saw her lying on the ground. I pulled off her helmet and pulled mine off as well. Fang had returned to the Netherworld and it would be a few minutes until Darkeye came back as a giant.

I said nothing as tears fell from my eyes. I unshackled Piper's hands and kissed her lips. I then heard her gasp, so I pulled away.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine, I've lived through worse," she replied, "The electric shock had no effect on me and the poison was a lie. That blade was never poisoned. I could sense the bluff."

"Forgive me for not choosing you?" I asked.

"I was never mad at you. I knew you would choose to protect the world, but would hesitate to do so, that's why I said what I said."

We saw Darkeye appear as a giant.

"Are well enough to fight?" I asked.

"Always," she replied.

"Lion Folding Zord!"

"Wolf Folding Zord!

"Dragon Folding Zord!"

"Turtle Folding Zord!"

"Bear Folding Zord!"

"Ape Folding Zord!"

"Claw Zord!"

"Mega Mode Power!"

Jayden had Lion, Turtle, Dragon, Bear, and Ape combine to form the Megazord. The Claw Megazord was formed by Antonio. I made Wolf jump and slash Darkeye, but he deflected me with his tentacles. My Zord shook as it fell. I then herd Jayden's voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, "Get rid of his tentacles and we'll be able to beat him." Antonio and the others went to cut off the Nighlok's tentacles and then I delivered the final blow. "Mega Blade, Strike of Darkness!"

Wolf snarled and then slashed Darkeye who let out a scream and exploded.

"Samurai Rangers, Victory is Ours," Jayden told us.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please. Spoiler: Next chap may have lots of Memily (MikeEmily) and Kia (Kevin/Mia), just cause I don't want to center the whole story around Jayden/Piper. Oh and they'll be a little surprise for our resident Gold Ranger.


	10. Couples Everywhere

AN: Jiper (Jayden/Piper), Memily (Mike/Emily) and Kia (Kevin/Mia) are the pairings for this chapter as well as Antonio/?. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Piper, Wolf, Owl, and any other characters that aren't from the show. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Couples Everywhere

(Piper-POV)

It's been a week since we defeated Darkeye and in that time the team's coupled up. Of course Jayden and I are a couple, yet so are Mia and Kevin and Emily and Mike. Ji is alright with it because he said and I quote, "we have someone that understands what it means to take risks everyday of our lives."

I felt a little bad for Antonio, he was in the third wheel. He didn't have a special someone.

Currently, Kevin and Mia were outside in the training yard, Mike and Emily were playing video games and Jayden and I were reading on the couch.

"Has anyone seen Antonio?" Ji asked as he entered.

"Not since breakfast," Jayden replied.

"I hope nothing bad happened to him," I stated.

"Should we look for him?" Emily asked, concerned for her friend.

"If he doesn't come back by noon, then I want you all to search for him," Ji replied.

* * *

><p>(Antonio-POV)<p>

I just had to get out of the house. I loved my friends like family, but sometimes the whole coupled up thing got on my nerves. I was the only one that didn't have that special someone.

I wasn't watching where I was going and ran into someone.

"Sorry," I told the person.

"It's fine, I wasn't where I was going," a high voice replied. I looked up and found a girl with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. She was carrying a ton of books.

"Can I give you hand with those?" I asked.

"Sure. Thanks," she replied, "I'm Natalie Johnson by the way and you are?"

"Antonio Garcia," I replied as I helped Natalie gather her books.

We began to walk to her house and spent the time getting to know each other. We reached her front porch.

"Could I maybe...have your number?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied as she wrote it down on a scrap of paper. I gave her mine and bade her goodbye and went back to the house. I entered and shut the door only to be greeted by the entire team and Ji in the main room. I jumped in surprise.

"What?" I asked.

"Where have you been?" Piper asked.

"Out."

"Out where?" Jayden asked.

"The city."

"Where in the city?" Kevin asked.

"Main Street, why?"

"You missed training," Mia replied.

"You'll have to do an extra hour of training while the other Rangers get the night off," Ji told me.

I sighed, changed into my uniform, and went out to the training yard. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

Antonio walked by my room and I walked out to stop him.

"Wait a minute. What were you doing on Main Street?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. I gave him a look. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone, especially Jayden, Piper and Ji."

"I won't tell."

"I met this girl, Natalie and I think I'm falling for her. I'm planning on calling her, but I don't want to get caught."

"So go, call her, you don't have anything to worry about. Jayden and Piper take this time to meditate, Kevin and I are planning on going over some battle plans together before showing them to Jayden and Piper in the morning, and Mike and Emily are already asleep. Ji's gone to bed as well. Call her, it's only nine."

Antonio smiled at me before walking to his room. He shut the door. I went to find Kevin.

* * *

><p>(Antonio-POV)<p>

I dialled Natalie's number and she picked up.

"Hi," she greeted me.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just sitting in my room. What are you doing?"

"Not much, just trying to fix my laptop."

"You're a tech genius too?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with it, but I wouldn't call myself a genius."

"Antonio!" I heard Ji call.

"Oh no," I whispered, before speaking to Natalie, "Listen, I have to go, but maybe we could out sometime?"

"I'd like that," she replied, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I hung up and headed downstairs to find Ji standing in the main room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Are you able to finish the black box?"

"Now?"

"Yes, it's crucial to our victory that you complete the black box. You've already placed Kevin's symbol power within the box, it's time you place the rest of the Ranger's power within the box."

"Fine." I went over to the black box, which was sitting on a table. Looks like I wouldn't be able to see Natalie until evening.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	11. Truth Arises

AN: I know it's been awhile and I hope I haven't lost you guys, but this chapter took a while. It's a twist somewhat. Disclaimer is obvious, but I own Piper, Wlf, Owl, and any other characters that aren't from the series. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Truth Arises

(Antonio-POV)

I was about to sneak out the back door, this was my fifth night sneaking out to see Natalie. I almost made. I was stopped by a voice behind me.

"Going somewhere?" a girl's voice asked. I whirled around and the lights came on. In front of me stood, none other than, Piper and Jayden, the commanding duo of the team.

"No," I replied.

"Really? I think otherwise," Piper told me as she looked at Jayden.

"You know?" I asked.

"We know bits and pieces, the bottom line is, you've been seeing a girl outside the team and you known that's against the rules," Jayden told me, "Sit down Antonio."

I sat down in the armchair and felt like a criminal being interrogated. I explained everything to them, who Natalie was, how I met her, everything. Piper's expression softened slightly.

"Antonio_" Piper began, but stopped in mid sentence. "Jay," she whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Gather everyone and bring them here. There's something we need to see." After a few minutes everyone entered the main room and sat down.

"You wanted to see us Piper?" Mia asked. Piper nodded, but said nothing.

"Why?" Kevin asked. Piper said nothing. She pulled out her Samuraizer and made a symbol in the air. Seconds later, she was holding her Sceptre of Darkness. She waved it over the table and an image appeared. It was Xandred on his ship.

"I felt it coming, but I never thought it was true," Piper whispered.

"What did you sense?" Kevin asked.

"Piper, you aren't telling me something," Jayden told his girlfriend, "Is someone after you? What's_"

"Just shut up, Jayden!" she told him. We all gasped. Ji was shocked. No one had ever told Jayden to shut up before. "Shut up and listen," she told him, "It comes to this, Xandred wants to stop you and he'll kill me for it."

"We know that."

"There's more to it."

"What_"

"He's going to possess me!"

"What does that mean?" Mike asked.

"He's going to take over my body and use the fact that Jayden can't harm me to get the sealing power. It won't be hard. My element is darkness and he's able to overpower me quickly. Jayden won't risk hurting me and Xandred is counting on that. He'll get the sealing power and we will lose."

"How do know this?" I asked.

"Because my legacy is cursed, we're born to die at Xandred's feet, one way or another. If Xandred does get a hold of my body, I will die. It'll be torture to have to contain his soul-if he has one-and watch as he makes me hurt my family. Yes, I said family. You are all my family, the only one I've ever known." Piper turned away.

Emily spoke up for the first time in the past hour, "Piper, you aren't going to die. You and Jayden deserve to live happily ever after, more than any of us here. I don't know about anyone else, but I'm going to give you that happily ever after, even if it's the last thing I do. I won't let this curse carry on, it wouldn't be right. You aren't going to die."

"Emily's right," Mia went on, "we're teammates, we're friends and most of all, we're family and we're not going to let you down."

"I agree," Kevin continued, "this isn't just a fight for the world anymore, it's a fight to change legacies. We'll always stand by you."

"I'm in," I added, "Jayden's my best friend and I want Piper to live through this because I know that if she dies so does he. We're here for you."

We all turned to Mike.

"Oh right it's my turn," he realized, "Piper's become like an older sister to me and I can't let her die especially now that she's with Jayden. We're all in this as a team."

Ji spoke next, "You all have become the children I never had. I refuse to lose you."

Jayden turned to Piper, "Piper, I love you with all my heart and soul and we've been through so much and our team has become our family. I can't bare to lose you. Not now, not ever. It would be too painful for me. If you die, the purple ranger legacy ends with you and that can't happen, because I love you too much. As selfish as it may be, I'll die to keep you alive, even if it means my legacy ends with me because I love you."

Piper still had her back to us. She whirled around and had tears in her eyes.

"My father, brothers, sisters, lover, I love you all and I pray that somehow, someway, we'll live to see the end of this war," Piper finished.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	12. Dark Forces Rising

AN: This isn't the last chapter, but the story is nearing it's end. Dislcaimer is obvious, but I own Piper, Owl, Wolf, and any other characters that aren't from the series. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Dark Forces Rising

(Piper-POV)

Everyone had gone into the basement to look over the archives to see if Xandred had a weakness that we could use to buy Jayden time to use the sealing power. Jayden and I were in his room. As much as I needed to join the others, I had other plans. I wanted to share one night with Jayden. One night, just me and him, alone.

I kissed him and he kissed me back for a few seconds. Jayden pulled away when he felt my hands reach for his shirt buttons.

"Stop," he whispered. I did so.

"Why? If I'm going to die tomorrow, I want to be with you first," I replied.

"You aren't going to die," he replied fiercely, like he was convincing himself more than me.

"Jay, we both know that it's a high chance."

"We're not doing this tonight."

"Will you at least hold me in your arms while we sleep?"

"Always."

That night may as well have been our last together.

* * *

><p>(Normal-POV)<p>

The Nighlok army approached and they headed to the Tengen Gate. The monks had fled after seeing the army, they knew they stood no chance against Xandred. Xandred led his army, with Octoroo, Dayu, Deker, Brandon, and Fang at his side.

"Now what master?" Brandon asked.

"Now, we wait," Xandred replied.

* * *

><p>(Ji-POV)<p>

When I heard the gap sensor go off, I called the rangers. I told them that this might be Xandred and wished them luck. Each couple shared a long look before running to battle. I was worried, some of them may not be coming home.

* * *

><p>(Xandred-POV)<p>

They walked towards us in a line. Seven mere humans thought that they could stand against me. I waited until they had morphed before speaking.

"Rangers, I welcome you to the field of battle and the place of your demise. I offer you one last chance to surrender the sealing power to me Red Ranger. Give it to me and your team will be spared," I told the petty Rangers.

"Never!" the Red Ranger replied.

"Kill them all," I told my army in a menacing voice. They charged.

* * *

><p>(Jayden-POV)<p>

This was it. This is what it all came down to. Fight and Protect or Die and Fail. We all called our signature weapons and began to fight. I saw Piper fighting the Nighlok version of her brother and she was winning. We fought until all the Moogers and Brandon were gone. It was just Fang, Xandred, Dayu Deker, and Octoroo. Fang trapped Piper in a headlock and Dayu, Octoroo and Deker distracted the rest of the team. Deker came to fight me and I held my own against him. I turned just in time to see Xandred turn into red mist and go within Piper.

"No!" I cried.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched Piper. Fang had released her. She screamed, fell to her knees, and cried in pain, over and over, until she finally stood up.

"It's over Rangers," she told us. I knew it wasn't Piper talking. It was Xandred.

"It's not over until one side is left standing," I replied.

"Would you really risk the life of your precious girl for the greater good?"

Piper fell to her knees. She held her head and screamed. Xandred's misty red essence appeared again and then it changed back into Xandred himself. Piper fell to the ground and lay there, lifelessly.

This was my opening. Deker, Octoroo, Dayu, and Fang were being dealt with by my team. This was my chance to seal away Xandred forever. I began the sealing sequence and managed to finish it. I saw a portal open and Xandred, Octoroo, Dayu, Deker, and Fang were sucked in and the portal closed. I was out of breath and felt weak. The last thing I heard was the sound of my teammates rushing to my side, then everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	13. Waiting

AN: Some of you may be wondering why Brandon sided with Xandred and what made him do that, well I didn't put it in the story, so I'm putting it in this author's note. Here it is: Brandon was an evil human as shown through Piper's flashbacks. Octoroo came into the human world, told Brandon everything and asked him to side with Xandred and Xandred would make sure Piper paid. Brandon thought that Piper caused their Dad to die because he didn't know about the Rangers and wasn't the one chosen to become a Samurai. Brandon abused Piper and wanted to kill her in vengeance of their Dad.

Just to clarify, the reason there's a Zord-POV in here is because they have thoughts too. The Rangers can communicate with them (aside from Antonio because he isn't the child of a Samurai). The italtic text in the zord-POV is thoughts because they can't talk, so they communicate telepathically.

Disclaimer's obvious, but i own Piper, Wolf, Owl, and any other characters that aren't from the series. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Waiting

(Mia-POV)

I entered the healing room to find Piper and Jayden lying on beds, unconscious. The both looked terrible. I looked away, my heart shattered a little. That was my brother and sister there. They were like a brother and sister to me anyway. Yes, we had won the war against Xandred, but it came with a price. Everyone of us spent our fair share of time in the healing room earlier and not just for Jayden and Piper.

Kevin walked over to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"The real question is, are they?" I told him as I inclined my head toward Piper and Jayden.

Kevin looked at them worriedly.

"Ji's doing everything he can," Kevin told me.

"They can't go down like this. They deserve a happy life together, more than anyone."

"I know, Mia, I know."

* * *

><p>(Emily-POV)<p>

I was dabbing Piper's forehead with a washcloth when Mike entered.

"Hey, any change?" he asked.

"No, if anything they look weaker. I heard Ji telling Kevin that we may lose them before nightfall," I whispered. Tears welled up in my eyes and Mike embraced me. He kissed my head.

"Shh. It'll be okay," Mike told me.

* * *

><p>(Antonio-POV)<p>

I hadn't seen Natalie in days. I guess it was just a crush. Nothing about seeing her appealed to me anymore. Right now, I wanted to make sure my best friend and his girlfriend were okay.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

I sat in the main room watching Wolf and Lion silently freak out on the table, Turtle, Dragon, Bear, Octo, Claw, and Ape were trying to calm them down.

* * *

><p>(Wolf-POV)<p>

_Oh Piper. Why! I promised Daniel that I'd protect her!_ I exclaimed.

_Jayden doesn't deserve this. I should have done something, _Lion ranted.

_That's enough, both of you,_ Dragon told us. I noticed for the first time that Mia was watching us. I knew she could hear our thoughts.

_You'd be worried sick if it was your Ranger lying on his deathbed! _Lion retorted. It was true. Each of us had bonded and were protective of our respective Ranger, who had made us sit out the fight. We could have helped, but were forced to sit out.

_ Well what are you going to do? Rant some more? That won't help, _Ape told us.

_Ape's right, _Turtle replied, _ranting will do you no good. We should hope for the best._

_ And remain calm, _Dragon added.

_Oh stop it Dragon, let Lion and Wolf deal with the situation in their own way, _Bear told the blue folding zord. We zords have been friends for as long as we can remember, which, is a long time.

* * *

><p>(Mia-POV)<p>

Kevin came over to my side.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Lion and Wolf are freaking out and the other zords are trying to consol them, but it's not working," I told Kevin.

"Well if it's not working, then Lion and Wolf must really be worried." We knew that the zords have been friends forever.

"So, how're Jayden and Piper?" I asked. Lion and Wolf looked at Kevin hopefully.

"I just came from there. Emily and Mike are with them. It's not looking too good. Ji's trying, but...it may...not...be enough."

"Guys get in here!" Mike called.

Kevin and I grabbed Lion and Wolf, knowing they would want to know what was happening and went into the healing room. To my utter shock, Piper was awake.

Wolf flipped onto her bed and started flipping excitedly.

"I'm glad to see you too Wolf," Piper told her zord, her voice was a little weak. Wolf still looked extremely happy, but the female zord's happiness faded when she saw Lion climb up onto Jayden's bed, which still had an unconscious Jayden in it. Lion sat by Jayden on the nightstand.

"Oh my God! Jayden!" Piper cried as she began to sob.

Wolf walked over to Lion and hugged him. "What happened?" Piper asked.

"He used the sealing power, but blacked out afterwards," Kevin explained.

"We did win though," Mike added trying to brighten Piper's mood. It didn't work, not even a little bit.

"But at what price?" Piper whispered, "I can get him to wake up."

"No, you're weak," Ji told her.

"I don't mean symbol power. Give me five minutes, ten at the most."

We all left so Piper could do what she had to do.

* * *

><p>(Piper-POV)<p>

The only two that remained in the room aside from Jayden and I were Lion and Wolf.

I slowly got up and went to Jayden's beside. I sat down on the bed, wincing as I did. I leaned over and kissed his lips. I pulled away and kissed him again. His eyes flew open and the next thing I knew he was pulling me down.

"Ow," I winced. He released me.

"Sorry," he replied.

"It's fine. Are you okay? You gave me a scare."

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Battered and bruised, but alive." I made my way to my bed and climbed in. As I did, I noticed Lion was flipping excitedly.

Jayden chuckled. "Nice to see you too Lion," he told his zord.

I told the others to come back in and hugs and sighs of relief were exchanged.

It was over. We had won, in more ways than one. Sure Xandred was sealed away, but I lived, when I thought for sure I was going to die. The curse of my legacy was over. I had lived and I'd get my happily ever after with Jayden.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review. Please.<p> 


	14. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! SEQUEL IS UP! I REPEAT THE SEQUEL IS UP! It's call Red and Purple Always Mix and I hope you guys will read it, enjoy it and review it. **

**-WondaGal**


End file.
